stikbotsfandomcom-20200216-history
Stikbot Gaming
Stikbot Gaming airs every Sunday Episodes * Minecraft Day 1---This week, I am ready to defeat zombies in Minecraft! * Minecraft Day 2--- What's the main problem with Minecraft? Hmm... It's something very creepy... GO AWAY CREEPERS! In this edition of Stikbot Gaming, I continue to gather resources for my beautiful mansion, food, and fight Minecraft creepers! How many times will I have to respawn this time? * Fortnite---This is the moment you've all been waiting for... It's time to play FORTNITE! * Bendy and The Ink Machine---Are you ready to face your demons and win? I am! Bendy and the Ink Machine is no match for me! * Roblox: Murder Mystery 2---You Fanbots voted for Roblox: Murder Mystery 2, so I'm playing it! I want to get better at this! * Minecraft: Aquatic Update Part 1--- Hey Fanbots! First of all I'd like to wish all the amazing dads out there, a Happy Father's Day! In honor of this special day, I am going to play the new Update Aquatic from Minecraft! What do you think of it? * Minecraft: Aquatic Update Part 2--- Hey Fanbots, on this episode of Stikbot Gaming I build a cool underwater fort in Minecraft! This new Minecraft aquatic update is super cool - there are a bunch of underwater swimming zombies, fish, seaweed, and more cool stuff. * Minecraft Aquatic Update Part 3--- On this edition of Stikbot Gaming, I am playing Minecraft! This is my third time playing it! Are you ready to see the best underwater farm in update aquatic history? If so, grab your popcorn and enjoy! * Five Nights at Freddy's : Sister Location---Hey Fanbots, on this episode of Stikbot Gaming I play Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. This video includes LOTS OF SCREAMING, and JUMP SCARES. Please help me in the comments with all your FNAF tips so I am not as frightened ever again. * Baldi's Basics in Education and Learing--- It's time to go back to school in July! I play the frightening and strange game, Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning! I'll be solving some impossible math problems and collecting while trying not to get smacked with a ruler by Baldi himself!! * Roblox: Jalibreak---Hey Fanbots, welcome to another edition of Stikbot Gaming! On this episode, I am going to play Roblox Jailbreak! In this game I get in a lot of trouble... I try to escape from the Roblox jail and cause as much crime as I can. Not sure how much longer I can break the law before the police officers stop me. What do you like playing as, a cop or criminal? * Cuphead---Hey Fanbots, Stikbot Gaming is back with Cuphead! I wish there was another Stikbot gamer who could help me by playing as Mugman... This is my first time playing this game, how do you think I did? * Roblox: Working at Pizza Place--- Hey Fanbots, I'm playing Roblox this week on Stikbot Gaming! If I want to purchase a house and furniture, I'll need to get a job! I'll be working at a pizza place! Hopefully the paycheck will be enough so I can afford a home. What position do you recommend me working? Should I try to be a cashier, cook, boxer, delivery guy, or manager? I think I'll try them all! Have you played Roblox's Work at a Pizza Place before? Let me know in the comments. * Baldi's Basics Part 2 (Let's Go Camping)---Let's go camping with Baldi! Recently, Baldi's Basics Field Trip Demo was released as a beta to test out. This game required me to collect all the wood in the dark at night... I'll have to admit, that it was not my best gameplay. To make it up to you amazing Fanbots, I also played Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Guess what? I beat my record by collecting 6 notebooks! Can you beat my high score? * Roblox Granny---Due to popular request, I'll be playing Roblox Granny on this edition of Stikbot Gaming! On my very first game, I was chosen as the villain, in other words, I AM GRANNY! Escaping from her is so tough, do you have any tips for me? Thanks for tuning in, Fanbots! * Roblox (New Steel II) Phantom Forces--- On this edition of Stikbot Gaming, I decide to play one of the games I am quite good at, Roblox New Steel II Phantom Forces! Do you you dare challenge me? Videos Minecraft Fortnite Bendy and The Ink Machine Roblox: Murder Mystery 2 Minecraft: Aquatic Update Five Nights at Freddy's : Sister Location Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning Roblox Jailbreak Cuphead Roblox Work at a Pizza Place Roblox Granny Roblox (New Steel II) Phantom Forces Category:Gaming Category:Stikbot Central Shows